


Missing and Reminiscing

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Getting Together, M/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sergio sits on his couch, watches Fernando in Japan, and tells his Indi plushie how Sernando got together.





	Missing and Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [londonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts), [AndalusianSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Story of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930661) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> To the two biggest Sernando shippers I know! <3
> 
> This is the long-awaited sequel to "The Story of My Heart", in which Fernando tells his Locco plushie the Sernando origin story. I finally wrote it a few days ago and am publishing it today in honor of the Madrid derby!!
> 
> [Indi](https://img-estaticos.atleticodemadrid.com/system/file5s/14967/large2/IMG-20150119-WA0002.jpg?1421748846) is the Atlético Madrid mascot. He's one of my favorite mascots ever. :D
> 
> Please note that while I double-checked the math for the seven-hour time difference, I didn't really think through Sergio's ability to watch the matches live given his schedule. If it helps, you can pretend that he's watching a recording of a match - it shouldn't really change his complaining.

Sergio grumbled as he connected his laptop to the television, then settled on the couch. "I don't like timezones," he informed the Indi plushie in his arms. "I wish he hadn't gone so far away."

The 'he' in question was now on screen, waiting for the starting whistle. "Nando always looks great, doesn't he?" Sergio gave Indi a few pats on the head, then thought of something: "I should tell you our story!"

_Once upon a time, there lived a freckled young prince in a mattress factory. He and his friends played football a lot, for it was the prince's favorite sport and he was rather good at it. He was so good at it that the red deities of the kingdom called upon him to play football against other kingdoms near and far. He met lots and lots of other princes who loved playing football, and while not all of them became friends right away, the mattress prince did become very good friends with a prince who played football with flamenco rhythm while wearing a space helmut - you see, this prince had grown up dancing flamenco, but now played his football on a spaceship near the mattress factory. It seemed like a strange combination when the mattress prince first heard about it, but he had to admit that the flamenco prince in the space helmut played very, very well. And that helped them become very good friends._

_Just as the mattress prince was impressed with the flamenco prince, so was the flamenco prince impressed with the mattress prince. In fact, just as an excuse to spend more time together, the flamenco prince offered to teach the mattress prince how to dance. The mattress prince agreed, and by the time the first lesson ended, the flamenco prince had fallen in love with the mattress prince._

_The mattress prince was very handsome, so the flamenco prince doubted his feelings were reciprocated. However, he knew the best way to tell would be to consult the horses in his hometown. So on their very last night with the red deities, he asked the mattress prince to come visit the horses in a few months' time. To the flamenco prince's great surprise, the mattress prince said yes, and the flamenco prince jumped for joy. The two princes began to dance, and to the flamenco prince's even greater surprise, the mattress prince kissed him! With the happiest flamenco shout ever shouted, the flamenco prince kissed back, thereby telling the mattress prince that their love was mutual._

_After they parted, the flamenco prince found himself feeling very lonely and heartsick, for despite having several friends alongside him on the spaceship, he missed the mattress prince more than he could say. So he sang about it in flamenco songs, which he wrote down and mailed to the mattress prince, who replied with countless letters. It eased the ache in the flamenco prince's chest until it was finally time to visit the horses with the mattress prince._

_Both princes were surprised that the horses spoke to the mattress prince right away, since they usually preferred to listen and then speak. But this message was too important to wait: The mattress prince would have to travel to a rainy land where he would help a red bird fly, then help a lion and lioness roar in a different part of the same rainy land. After that, he would have to travel to help a red devil in a land with very yummy food. Only after doing all of that would he return to the mattress factory, for he needed to learn from all of those experiences to help the mattress factory be the best it could be. It wouldn't be easy, the horses emphasized, but the flamenco prince kissed the mattress prince nevertheless, vowing to support him through every trial and tribulation, including inevitable battles between the mattress factory and the spaceship. For you see, this was true love, which can survive against all odds. And so, even when the mattress prince left the factory for an eastern land to help a magpie fly to new heights, they lived happily ever after._

Sergio gave Indi a big kiss and went back to watching the match. "What a very handsome prince our Nando is, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! ...But I can't guarantee a speedy acknowledgement of said feedback due to family commitments this weekend.


End file.
